LOVE ME
by nononyan
Summary: Ada batasan dimana kau harus berhenti bersandiwara, Uchiha Sasuke. ONE SHOT


_Hanya sepenggal kisah.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata_**

 ** _OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Hinata melirik jam wekernya. Pukul enam seperempat. Ternyata ia bangun sepuluh menit lebih awal dari _schedule_ harian. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu duduk di tepian ranjang. Mengucek kedua matanya sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang jauh lebih lemas ketimbang malam tadi. Bekerja paruh waktu memang menguras tenaga. Mengatur waktu antara kuliah dengan mencari nafkah. Kadang Hinata sampai harus rela kena omel karena keterlamabatannya masuk kerja. Tapi- dengan hanya bermodalkan sepeda tua _second_ memang Hinata harus berharap apa?

Lama, gadis itu melirik ponsel _flip_ nya yang tergeletak pasrah diatas nakas. Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke tak kunjung memberi kabar. Dimana? Kapan? Hinata sampai lelah meletakkan kata tanya untuk sang pujaan. Ia lelah menjalani hubungan tanpa status. Ia lelah menanggapi beragam todongan dari kawanan seperkuliahan. Mengenai ini dan itu. Bla bla bla. Hinata lelah.

Sasuke memang tak pernah menaruh hati padanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Hinata bangkit mengenakan sandal rumah berbulu cukup tebal yang sengaja ia letakan disisi ranjang sebelum melelapkan diri. Ada kepala panda menghias diujungnya, dan satu benda itulah yang akan selalu Hinata cari ketika cuaca mendingin seperti sekarang. Sudah hampir memasuki minggu ketiga hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo tanpa ampun. Agak mengacaukan _schedule_ orang-orang pengguna jalan. Termasuk Hinata.

"Aku akan makan apa pagi ini?" gumam Hinata sambil menguncir rambutnya tinggi. Berbekal tanktop kecoklatan ditambah _hotpants_ berbahan jeans, gadis itu keluar kamar. Ah- ya, bukan tadi cuaca mendingin? Mau sampai beku pun, Hinata akan memilih _Hotpants_ untuk berkeliling _flat_ nya.

Semakin dekat ke dapur, gadis itu mengerutkan kening bingung. Pasalnya ia cukup kenal aroma masakan ini. Ia hapal hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya. Manis dan gurih berpadu menggelitik indera penciuman.

"Ohayou, _honey.._ " sapa seseorang tanpa menoleh. Agaknya ia menyadari kedatangan Hinata meski langkah gadis itu seringan kapas.

"Hn. Okaeri, Sasuke- _kun_. " Hinata melepas sandarannya pada pintu, juga kedua lengannya yang bersidekap. Ia menarik salah satu kursi meja makan lekas didudukinya dengan tenang. Memandang tanpa arti kearah Sasuke yang entah datang darimana. Pria jangkung itu kini membelakanginya untuk memasakkan sesuatu dibalik meja kompor. Nampak sibuk mengaduk wajan penggorengan dengan spatula.

"Kita menikah besok."

"Ha-?" Sasuke berbalik dengan dua piring berisi sarapan. Tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata lurus-lurus.

"Kita perjelas status ini."

"Sasu, aku-" Hinata gugup. Memohon supaya pipinya tidak merona, namun nampaknya sampai Hinata matipun tradisi rona merah yang acap kali muncul itu takkan hilang.

" _Bfftttfffhh_ \- Bagaimana?" Hinata sadar dirinya pasti bertampang bodoh sekarang. Ini permainan! Sasuke lagi-lagi mempermainkannya dengan _sesuatu_ yang menyakitkan! Ohh Tuhan. Kenapa Hinata Hyuuga bisa semudah ini terjebak. Apa karena nyawanya belum terkumpul semua? Atau ia belum utuh? Hinata memang tidak akan pernah utuh! Karena hatinya yang hanya sekeping. Sekeping lagi? tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang,"Apa lagi sekarang, Sasuke." Dengus Hinata menyender lelah pada sandaran kursi. Kembali bersidekap memandang Sasuke bengis.

"K-kau. Ahahaha. Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu, _honey_."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu, berengsek."

"Hey, kau marah?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Balas gadis itu dingin.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku barusaja menonton garapan film pendek Shikamaru. Ada _scene_ seperti yang kuperagakan tadi. Dan- d-dan ternyata kau percaya, Astaga! Kurasa aku tak bisa percaya ini. kau mudah sekali ditipu, _honey_."

 _Sandiwara lagi?_

Hinata mendapatkan hal seperti ini terjadi dua minggu lalu. _yeah_ , hanya persis. Dimana hari itu Sasuke memberinya sebuket bunga mawar. Meminta ia menjadi kekasihnya, tapi apa! Sasuke malah mengambil bunga itu kembali, mengembalikannya pada Kiba yang rupanya akan menembak Sakura . Ia meminjam tanpa permisi! Benar-benar bodoh! Dan Hinata harus mulai sadar siapa disini yang akan lebih pantas disematkan kata bodoh.

"Hinata?"

"Aku akan bersiap."

"H-hey!" Hinata menyeka air matanya cepat. Setengah berlari kearah kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia benar-benar muak dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia benci! Demi apapun, akan ia hapus perasaan ini. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Ditariknya sebuah handuk dari kastok. Memasuki box mandi. Memutar keran untuk menerima kucuran air shower yang dingin. Hinata menangis terisak.

 _Sasuke memang hanya harapan semu._

...

Sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi, lengakp dengan jeans hitam plus kemeja _navy_ dibalut jaket tebal kelabu, Hinata menemukan Sasuke menelungkup diatas meja makan makan dapur. Ia menunduk dalam lipatan lengan. Sesuguh makanan nampak bersiap minta disantap. Hinata tidak lapar. Tidak pula berselera. Ia justru serasa ingin muntah menatap masakan yang semula menjadi kesukaannya itu.

"Hinata." Hinata meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat paginya. Melirik Sasuke jengah lewat ekor mata yang sekarang berputar malas. "Apa,"

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi."

"Hn. Aku berangkat." Sasuke baru akan kembali bicara ketika Hinata nampak tak ingin sekali menatap kearahnya. Jangankan menatap, melihat- untuk melirik kearahnya saja Hinata nampak begitu enggan. Pria jangkung itu kian merasa bersalah. Dengan sayu mengamati gerak lincah Hinata yang terburu mencari sepasang sepatu kulit bertali kualitas ori yang biasa ia letakkan dibelakang pintu.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Tak usah ikut campur. Aku muak melihat keberadaanmu." Balas Hinata santai namun sukses menembus sembilu.

"Maaf.." Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata. Gadis itu dengan cepat menghilang. Sasuke hampa seketika.

 _Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

Sasuke meraba saku jeans. Mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia Menghela napas berat.

 _'Bagaimana hasilnya?'_ sembur orang dari sebrang.

"Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya seolah aku sedang bersandiwara.."

 _'Menyerahlah. Hinata benci padamu.'_

-TAMAT-

..

.

.

.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Minna! sepertinya sudah cukup lama sayah meninggalkan dunia FFN. Sayah kali ini hanya membawa fict pendek. semoga para pembaca puas meski sayah tidak yakin juga. disini sayah juga ingin mengklarifikasi bahwa sebelum disematkan kata discontinue_ _maka fict sayah masih bisa berlanjut,_

 _terima kasih atas perhatiannya. sayah sayang kalian.._

 _salam damai,_

 _nononyan_


End file.
